


You Picked Me

by RGraves



Category: Fantastic Beasts - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGraves/pseuds/RGraves
Summary: Albus recalls the day he met Gellert Grindelwald the Beautiful, Brilliant young boy who became a Beautiful, Brilliant young man who became Twisted and tortured by anger into the totalitarian dark wizard. He recalls the moment he fell in love and joined Grindelwald in his extremist views on magical & muggle realtions and most trageicaly of all the first time he told Grindelwald he loved him under the worst circumstance.J.K Rowling To my knowledge has never revealed that Grindelwald had a romantic relationship with Dumbledore or that Grindelwald was even gay, So I had fun playing with idea of their relationship it is up to you the reader to decide what I love you means in this story does it mean your my only friend, the only person I cared about or the romantic sense my own opinion on this is that yes Grindelwald was romantically attracted to Albus but it was attracted more to power and more dedicated to his earthly goals





	

You Picked Me

Albus was down by the lake reading a copy of Magical Law he was always readin it had been one of his defining traits, Even though he took issue with it being used as an excuse to always buy him books on special occasions like his birthday or Christmas, Sometimes he just wanted a box of every flavour beans. The park was mostly empty now it was that time just before dusk when parents scoop up all the children and take them home, Albus was always a solitary child by choice not because he had no friends he just enjoyed his own company. Some people are like that they find comfort in being alone unlike those who feel like they need a group to certify there identity and others grow accustom to being alone because no group will have them. "Albus" a voice called from over by the hemlocks the tall lean figure stood there leaning his shoulder against a tree "Aren't you coming" that voice sweet like honey suckle his tongues like silk and his accent like a hidden blade behind the silk and honey, Albus followed him up by the hemlocks and in behind the tree.

"So you've been reading, I hope you found something useful to us for our expedition"

"I haven't" Albus answered with a smile "I did find some drawings and possible locations"

"Albus stop ! We are young and we will see a lot I'm sure but don't forget this is about the deathly hollows friend"

"Yes I know I just.....

"Remember for the greater good"

"For the greater good Gellert"

In the coming months Gellert and Albus became world traveling wizards searching for any hint of the deathly hallows, Gellert was always very calm but in these past months his demeanour had changed he had become increasingly irritable. It was understanding given how long they'd been searching and only turning up rumours on the deathly hollows, Albus remembered happier times when they were taking pictures in Egypt when they first arrived in Cairo if Aberforth could see him now although he was never a fan of Gellert and would always say we spent to much time together. I know he knew as well as I did that Gellert confirmed my suspicions about myself for so long when I was eight it had left me for a while but when I was fifteen I was all but sure I was attracted to men. I couldn't deny it physically women just didn't appeal to me I wasn't repulsed by them I just never could see myself in love with woman in fact I could see myself with anyone sure there were boys I fancied but then I seen him, Mrs. Bagshot introduced us her nephew "He's come all they way from Sweden children this is my nephew Gellert Grindelwald" I was speechless when I seen him his skin was pale porcelain, his hair long platinum blonde locks, pink rosy lips and eyes so deep and dark I was lost in them from the first moment i saw them. When he extended his hand to mine I was to busy staring into his eyes then Aberforth nudged me "Sorry miles away" I said pathetically trying to cover my incredible and immediate attraction to him my palm sweaty he looked down when my hand met his then he looked down at my hand taking note of my claminess he looked back up at me and smirked I awkwardly returned a smile.

In those coming months we became very close he was teaching me quite a lot about Magic, telling me about Sweden and his fascination with the deathly hallows tale. Once he Gellert turned up outside my window throwing pebbles I opened it to see him standing in the garden "Come on Albus I've got something to show you" I joined him and went down to the lake Gellert had stolen some butter bears for us "I have a gift for you Albus" he said softly in his Honey suckle voice "Here" and he handed me a copy of tales from Beatle the Bard I felt like it was a defining moment of acceptance Gellert had to know how I felt about by now and one thing beyond a doubt was clear to me Gellert Grindelwald was handsome, brilliant, charismatic and I was completely and utterly in love with him. It was only the next day after the best night of my life realising my feelings for Gellert that on my way home from the store I seen hi kissing another girl from Godrics Hollow my heart sank seeing him with her this was the first time I had to face the possibility Gellert may be the love of my life, I may not be the love of his.

I decided not to tell Gellert how I felt about him and not to mention the fact I saw him kissing that girl, The following year Gellert began to talk about leaving the hollow he wanted to travel and said he would be searching for something. I asked "What is it you are so passionate about searching for Gellert ?" To which he replied "The deathly hallows Albus there real I know they are and they can be found but only by those who believe they can find them those who are worthy of them, Those who will use them best for magical beings" I was shocked how completely devoted to this search Gellert was "Albus" he said softly "The muggles have inherited the earth a prize they are not worthy of they forced us into hiding and whenever they discover us they attack like what happened to Ariana"

"Don't Gellert" I pushed away from him I knew what his proposal was going to be.

"Your father sits in a cell for defending his own child from muggles why should we allow gods mistake to have more power than us, We are the true chosen race above all they couldn't fathom our world must we live under there constant threat they terrorised our ancestors with witch trials imagine us having to answer to them those who should fall on there knees and be grateful to breathe our air. They hung and burned our ancestors Albus and the cowards that were left simpered and bowed like dogs to the muggles well not me I will not hide who I am, I will bow no longer I will fight so we can stand proud in the world all the bad things that must be done are for the greater good Albus and I would have no other by my side as we change the world than you" and he put his hand on my shoulder.

I looked back at Gellert he was always good with words and he awoke something within me maybe the anger I'd held back from Arianas attackers and fathers imprisonment, Although they contributed when Gellert said he'd have no one else but me I knew and I suspect he did that I'd follow him anywhere.

Ariana was dead Aberforth was inconsolable with grief crying with her in his arms while I stared with tear filled eyes at Gellert "Look, look at what you've done" Gellert had a single tear on his cheek.

"I... Albus I didn't"

"This is what you've done your lust for power killed my sister"

"Albus I swear to you those muggles"

"What they'll pay that's what you always say right Gellert they'll pay, Its for the greater good one day we'll kings and savours you provoked them and they attacked Arianna didn't want to hurt anyone but you dragged her in for her powers"

"We needed her Albus I needed her just like I needed you ! We want the same thing Albus remember"

"No we do not, Not anymore" I said through sobbing tears "I want to be the better man"

"You already are Albus"

"No, I won't kill them I'll go back I'll oblivate their memories and my conscience will be clear"

"You can't Albus"

"Yes I can Gellert you can't put a price on piece of mind, Something you know all to well"

"What are you.."

"Don't pretend from day one you tapped into my anger and pain and manipulated my feelings particularly my feelings about you I know you know"

"Of course I know" he spat back like a venomous snake "Always following me around always having an excuse to be close to me I knew"

I raised my wand and blasted a curse at Gellert then our battle ensued, I repeatedly fired curse after curse in at him which he defended and dodged jumping and rolling out the way and returned vicious fire back at me until I blasted him of his feet and into the dirt.

"Now Gellert I'm going back"

"Your to late !" He spat back through bloody teeth.

"What are you talking about !"

"I appearated a few minutes behind you Albus" he had a sickening smile upon his face "I killed them Albus, The muggles all of them there dead you can't save them" I stood back horrified not by sisters death, not by the muggles killing but hear was the most beautiful, brilliant person I knew consumed by his hatred and turned into this vile creature before me I have to do what's right I told myself, For the greater good so I raised my wand.

"Hahaha" Gellert giggled with a sickening satisfaction "Are you going to kill be Albus"

"I would certainly like to" I replied through frustrated tears.

"But you can't do it Albus you can't kill me"

"No" I replied and lowers my wand "Go I don't want to ever see you again" Gellert stood up

"That's not up to us Albus fate will decide what happens to us" Gellert turned to walk away.

"Wait" I said with barely a whisper "You picked me did ever really care about me, Did you love me at all did even a small piece of you consider it or was it all part your grand manipulation, Was it all for your greater good" Gellert stood still for moment as I stared at the back of his head it never dropped or simpered he just replied with.

"That is the tragedy Albus I have always loved you"

The End


End file.
